632: El Hokage y su puta
by Em Hatake
Summary: Después de que el Equipo 7 se reúna como si Sasuke jamás hubiese renegado de Konoha, habrá una lucha por ver quién conseguirá el puesto de Hokage. ¡Dos fuerzas enfrentadas! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué le toca asumir al otro? Crack-fic.


**Todos los personajes y sus desvaríos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Crack-fic instado por Alicatar-chan. Esto es lo que salió xD.**

* * *

**632: El Hokage y su puta**

—¿Y qué tal tres Hokage? —preguntó Naruto, mientras con una mano se defendía tranquilamente de los ataques del Jūbi.

—Ah, no, tranquilos —respondió Sakura, que leía una revista detrás de sus dos compañeros—. Yo sólo lo decía por incordiar. Prefiero encargarme del hospital.

—¡Ah, vale! Entonces, Sasuke, tenemos un problema.

Sasuke lo observó con una ceja alzada mientras paraba a Sakura y le pedía que le dejase hacer el test de la página treinta y uno, cuyo título rezaba _"Descubre si está enamorado de ti"_.

—A piedra, papel, tijeras —decidió el moreno, empezando a señalar respuestas.

—No; piedra, papel, tijeras, lagarto, Spock* —rebatió Naruto, empleando sus dos manos para repeler un ataque especialmente difícil.

—Eso es una frikada, _dobe_.

—Habló el que no es friki. Todos sabemos que te fuiste con Orochimaru para probar el sexo hentai con serpientes.

Sasuke no lo rebatió.

—Ya veremos. Primero mata a Madara, que me estás poniendo de los nervios con tanto rayito de colores.

—Dos minutos —pidió el rubio.

Mientras, Sasuke comprobaba con corazoncitos en los ojos que la respuesta que le daba el test era la "A: ¡Loco por tus huesos!"

Cuando finalmente Madara se rindió y se fue volando, nadie sabe muy bien cómo —ni porqué nadie lo siguió—, Naruto volvió con sus compañeros sin un sólo rasguño.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —dijo Sakura.

—Sasuke, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Los orbes negros se iluminaron.

—¿El qué? —preguntó esperanzado.

—¡Comprobemos quién de los dos es más fuerte! ¡Luchemos!

Algo decepcionado, Sasuke aceptó. Quizás fue la peor idea de su vida, pues tras el combate quedó con varios moratones y un poco de suciedad en las mejillas. No era nada que no pudiese arreglar el tiempo y una ducha, pero ya era demasiado.

—Vale, tú ganas, _dobe_, ayúdame y volvamos a Konoha.

Con una sonrisa extraña, Naruto se acercó y se agachó a su lado, posando una mano en su espalda.

—Ni lo sueñes. ¿Crees que esto es suficiente por todo el coñazo que has dado, tío? ¡He estado muchos años buscándote! —Lo tiró sin ningún miramiento sobre el pavimento, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la parte superior de sus muslos—. Me lo voy a cobrar como me merezco. ¿Te puedes creer que por tu culpa todavía no he mojado? Eres un amor por solucionarme eso.

Aquél inhóspito y solitario lugar fue el único testigo de algo que no puede ser llamado ni sexo consentido ni violación, ya que Sasuke acabó gimiendo por todo lo alto aunque al principio se negó y pataleó. Una vez Naruto se sintió satisfecho, le subió de nuevo los pantalones al Uchiha y los propios, ayudándolo por fin a levantarse.

Al menos, pensó Sasuke, la cojera se disimularía por el combate.

Naruto fue Hokage, porque Sasuke era un ninja renegado y nadie lo quería. Así, Naruto se vio forzado, muy a su pesar, a retenerlo con él es pos de que no le hicieran daño, aunque Sasuke podría haber atravesado a cualquiera con su Chidori, pero Naruto no creía que aquello fuese ético. Por lo tanto, tenía al rubio a sus espaldas —de cualquier forma imaginable— en cualquier situación y lugar. Daba igual que fuese el despacho de Hokage, el salón de su casa, el dormitorio cuando se disponía a acostarse, la ducha, los baños públicos...

Daba igual dónde estuviese, Naruto siempre le estaba dando por culo.

Literalmente.

—Podríamos haber sido los dos Hokage, ¿no crees? —preguntó Sasuke un día cualquiera, con los pantalones bajados hasta las tobillos y las piernas todavía sobre los hombros del rubio.

—Tal vez —dijo Naruto, limpiándose los restos de semen que Sasuke había dejado en su abdomen—. Pero prefiero que seas mi puta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, resignado a su puesto. En realidad, tampoco estaba tan mal.

* * *

***Versión de "Piedra, papel, tijeras" de Sheldon Cooper (_The Big Bang Theory_).**

**Me diréis: ¿Qué cojones es esto, Em? Bueno, si Kishimoto pudo hacer el capítulo 631 y quedarse tan ancho, yo puedo hacer mi versión del 632 (por adelantado) igual de ilógica y drogada, ¿vale? xD.**

**Siempre versión NaruSasu, eso sí.**

**Sé que es una tontería, pero un review (aunque sea tirándome una botella a la cabeza) se puede dejar, ¿no?**


End file.
